Marshmellows
by Organization III
Summary: So what happens when you pair a humancat hybrid with a cute Nobdody? HMMMMM.


"..And so there we were, fighting for our lives against the rabid Heartless…" Xaldin was in his element, waving around dramatically with his marshmellow sticky-thingy in the flow of the bonfire. Most of the members of Organization 13 and Elcie were sitting on logs surrounding the glow, dodging sparks and Xaldin's poker at the same time. Marshmallows bobbed lazily on the ends of sharpened sticks, slowly roasting in the heat. Elcie currenly wished that she wasn't here; if only she wasn't feeling so crummy, she could off be playing Aussie football with Axel, Roxas, Saix, Rain, Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Ziv. One might argue that playing Aussie Football in the pitch-dark forests _might_ be stupid, but with all the bishies, it was bound to be fun, right? Even though Elcie had the sneaking suspicion that Saix and Ziv would get lost somewhere and turn up sleeping in a fern bed, snuggled up together. It wouldn't be the first time…

"…and so I said to Xemnas, 'grab the poker!' and he's like 'NO WAY!' and .." Elcie zoned out of Xaldin's story. Of course, she _would_ have to be just getting over being sick on the weekend of the Pwning Organizations Campfire! Now the bishies were gone, and she was stuck roasting marshmallows with the boring members.

"..and I so I _thrust_-" Xaldin made a dramatic stab with his marshmallow stick.

"Watch it!" Luxord yelled, leaning back in an attempt to save his eyes from the stick. "Be careful!"

"Maybe we should take your stick.." Xemnas mused softly, turning his marshmellow over the flames.

"NO. It's _my_ stick!" Xaldin huggled the stick to his bony chest. "You can't take it.."

"Oh go sit down, you pushover!" Larxene snapped moodily. Xaldin grumpily plopped down and impaled a fluffy marshmellow on the end of his stick. Elcie began to cough on the smoke, and couldn't stop. She tried taking her mind off the smoke by focusing on her marshmellow, but it didn't work. She gagged and coughed again. The Nobodies didn't take any notice; they were joking and laughing about some 'mansex' joke or something, and didn't hear her. Elcie was beginning to shake a little - was it always this cold? She felt miserable…she wanted her friends. It was _so_ cold.. something thick and black dropped over her shoulders, and some one plopped down on the log beside her. It was that one blonde kid who's name she could never remember…

"Um, thanks," Elcie said softly, hugging the cloak around her.

"It's not free," the mullet haired blonde told her. "Costs one marshmellow to rent my cloak."

"Deal." Elcie pushed the marshmellow off her stick into his hands.

"Aw, sweet! I love them this way!" He ripped apart the marshmellow and jammed one half in his mouth. "You make these good," he said around it. Elcie giggled. Couldn't help it; he looked so cute when he was eating.

"Sorry…I forget your name.." She said hesitantly.

"Mm? Demyx!" He licked his figners and started on the second half. "Water elemental, and Melodious Nocture at your service!" He bowed majestically, and swallowed that marshmellow. Elcie giggled.

"Nice to meet you, um, Demyx. But why aren't you-"

"-off running into trees with everyone else in hopes of getting a ball in my hands to run over an imaginary line?" Demyx finished perkily, jamming three marshmellows on the end of his stick. "Eh, dunno. I'm such a loser, aren't I?"

"No! Course not!" Elcie stuck the marshmellow stick towards the flames. "Just…dunno. I wish I was out there."

"Then why aren't you?" Demyx slipped off the log and rested his back against it.

"Sick," Elcie groaned. "Just getting over a fever and all-" she coughed again. Demyx hastily took the stick from her to allow her to cover her mouth.

"There's a lot of smoke up there," Demyx said apologetically. "If you sit down by me, you'll be out of most of it.." Still coughing, Elcie slid off the log and onto the ground beside Demyx. She felt rotten. Demyx passed back the still. "See? It's a lot better down here!" Demyx looked through the sparkling flames at where the other Nobodies were laughing and roasting their own food. Demyx squirted water into the fire, make it hiss. Elcie giggled.

"Do you want the mellows to roast or not?" She asked. Demyx hastily withdrew his hand.

"Fry away," he said quickly. "I'll be a good little boy!"

"You better be, or I'll eat them all myself!" she teased. Demyx quickly folded his hands in his lap and tried to look angelic. The result made Elcie laugh so hard that she started coughing again. The marshmellows began oozing a little.

"So you feeling better?" Demyx asked.

"Mm?" Elcie remembered the extra cloak around her shoulder. She fingered it. "Yea.. thanks Demyx." She looked over at him; he looked cold in his white T-shirt and jeans. "You sure that you don't want it back..?" She began pulling it off.

"What? Aw, no, you keep it." Demyx crossed his ankles. " I mean, I want it back at some point, but you can have it for right now. I don't need it."

"Thanks," Elcie said warmly. "Makes me feel good."

"Yea well, be careful. All my cards are in there," Demyx said, serious.

"Cards?" The marshmallows were sagging a little now.

"Yea." Demyx blushed in the firelight. " Silly as it sounds…I forget stuff. So yea…my cards are in there."

"Awww….poor Demy…" Elcie said teasingly. "I won't lose them."

"Better not!" Demyx poked her. "Xemmy would skin me." His eyes widened. "The MARSHMELLOW!" Sure enough, the furthest-out marshmellow was blazing. Elcie swung the stick out of the flames, with a squirt of water, Demyx put out the fire, leaving a sodden white-black mess.

"Ok!" Elcie slid it off. "Your marshmallow's done!"

Demyx gave an indignant gasp as he caught it. "That's some thanks I get!" He spluttered.

"I know." Elcie continued roasting the other two, while Demyx pretended to sulk while eating his burnt marshmellow.

"Ah. Never thought that someone like you would do something like this to me," Demyx said mournfully.

Elcie sighed. "I know.. I'm so heartless.."

"NO WAY!" Demyx almost dropped his marshmellow.

Elcie laughed. "No, heartless as in cruel. Not as in.. you know."

"Ohhh.." Demyx said slowly. He grinned. "I was _going_ to say that you were the cutest Heartless I'd ever seen.."

"Don't tell Larxene!" Elcie laughed.

"The grasshopper? Not a chance." Demyx continued nibbling on the white soppiness that was his marshmellow. Elcie laughed. The other Nobodies were still talking to themselves on the other side of the fire. The Aussie Football group wasn't back yet. It was so peaceful here…with the fire crackling….the grasshoppers….Elcie's eyelids began to droop. Demyx was leaning on her a little bit, she could hear him sucking softly on his marshmellow. She twirled the stick in her hand.

"I like you.." she said softly, sleepily. His cloak smelled nice, like hair gel.

"Besides depriving growing boys of marshmallows, I think I like you," Demyx sounded tired. A nice kind of tired, though. "You want to be friends?"

"Yea. I think I'd like that." Elcie felt her eyelids shutting over her eyes.

Larxene finished laughing. "I have to admit, Xemnas, you _can_ tell blonde jokes. Though I don't get what the whole dealio is about making fun of blondes." She flicked her hair.

"Perhaps…..because they're so stupid?" Xemnas ducked, barely missed the white-tipped marshmellow stick that Larxene swung at him. "Hey, watch it!" he protested.

"Where's that brunette kid?" someone asked. "Number One of Organization 3...what's her face…Elcie! Anybody see her?"

Larxene pointed. "She was sitting over than, on the other side of the bonfire, last I saw. Don't know if she's still there…" She got up and walked around the bonfire, and quickly came back. Larxene beckoned. "Come here, but _be quiet_.." One by one, the remaining members got up and followed Larxene around the blaze, stopping short.

"Awww…" Xaldin grinned.

Elcie and Demyx had fallen asleep on each other, cuddling close together. Elcie's head was on Demyx's shoulder, and his head was leaning on hers. Both were fast asleep, they're peaceful faces lit up by the flickering flames. A marshmellow stick was stuck in the ground beside them, with two sagging marshmellows at the top. The remnants of a marshmellow was still in Demyx's fingers.

"Aww…it's so sweet," Larxene said softly, observing the two sleeping friends.

And really….it was.

THE END


End file.
